Another repeat!
by Vinnian F. Hill
Summary: Kyle and Cartman are married with a child, but things aren't working out between them, so what happens when Kyle is sent back in time to before they ever fell in love? Will he chose to experience it all over again? Or prevent it from ever happening? Kyman.
1. Prologue (I guess)

**Sorry if this is a tad bit OOC, it's my first attempt at a South Park fanfic, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

As usual, there was a tense silence all around the table, and as usual, that silence wasn't missed by the ginger boy sitting between his two daddies. He glared down at his cheese burger angrily, and successfully mimicked the look his brunette father was giving the redhead. Well, that's genetics for you. The redhead returned a similar look, only with gritted teeth, and eventually he let out an irritated sigh. "Cartman," The redhead said sternly, although no matter how he said it, it would have been clear that he was serious, after all he only ever used that nickname on his husband when there was something really bothering him.

Cartman also sighed in irritation, making the other man grit his teeth again. "Can this wait Kyle? I'd like to finish my dinner." He asked, or more like stated, in his professional tone before continuing eating as if nothing had been said.

"Cartman!" Kyle growled, clenching his fists too this time, he hated when the brunette treated him like a child, and especially in front of their son! He'd had enough of this, he was sure that the only thing keeping them together was their son, and Kyle was starting to think that maybe even he'd benefit from getting away from there.

"Dammit Kyle! Can we not do this in front of Kenny!?" Cartman snapped; Kyle glared at him once more before standing up and storming out of the kitchen.

"Well, maybe we'd have more places to do this if we weren't so goddamn poor!" Kyle yelled from the bedroom threshold, which was only a few metres from the table.

"Well, maybe if you could get a job we'd have more money! You're a Jew for fuck sake!" Cartman shot up from his seat as he spoke and pointed an accusing finger at the male standing on the other side of the room (and half in another room).

"Well, maybe if you could hold _down_ a job, you racist piece of shit, I wouldn't have to get one!" Kyle threw his hands up in exasperation, it was the same old stuff over and over again, and he couldn't believe he was still hearing it. "Gah! My mother was right, you are an asshole!"

"You really need your mother to tell you that Jewboy; You were saying it for years before I got in your pants." Cartman lowered his voice into a matter-of-fact like tone, and Kyle was on the verge of pulling out his hair.

"How dare you bring that up in front of our son, you sick fuck!" Kyle stepped back into the room, a sign that this argument was getting serious, and probably going to get violent. Kenny slid down into his chair after noticing this, he felt like crying, but he didn't let the tears fall. The ginger boy knew that it was his fault they were strapped for cash, his fathers on and off jobs would be enough to support them if he didn't always need money for school books and excursions, every time he asked for money to go see a movie they always gave it to him, even though they knew it was money they really didn't have.

"Our son!?" Eric scoffed. "He's _my_ son, Jewboy, mine!" He pointed to himself to emphasise his statement as he took a step closer to Kyle and Kenny almost did cry, he knew that he would when the first blow came, he always did. He hated that sound more than any other, he hate the bruises on their faces, the pain in their eyes, and the teary makeups that only happened in his dreams. They never made up, only moved on.

However, this time the blow never came, before Cartman could get close enough to him Kyle stepped back and slammed the bedroom door in his face and that was the end of it. Cartman didn't push the matter, but instead sat back down at the table and continued to angrily force down his burger, and then what was left of Kyle's.

Eric slept on the couch that night, unwilling to face Kyle, who would've probably sent him to go and sleep on the couch anyway; at least this way he still got to keep some of what's left of his dignity. Kenny had taken the plunge and gone into his parent's bedroom, well, after he'd finished crying that was. For someone without a soul, Kenny sure had a heart, and he wasn't afraid to cry when he needed to, and that was the reason Cartman secretly thought his son was pussy (even if he took after him in that retrospect).

As always, Kyle was fully prepared to pack him bags and leave, but just couldn't to do it. He'd always reasoned with himself, saying that he had to stay for his son, for their family, but even now when there was nothing holding him back, even when he was sure that even their son would be better off without his biological father, he still couldn't bring himself to go. Kyle sighed and flopped back onto his bed; maybe he could leave tomorrow, he knew that wasn't true but told himself anyway so as not to feel weak, with nothing left keeping him, he had no reason not to go.

The door slowly creaked open and Kyle sat up on his bed; a little boy walked with pale skin and a familiar old green hat, Kyle smiled at this, he was his son, even if they weren't related. "What's up buddy?"

Kenny fidgeted for a moment, staring at the ground and refusing to meet his dad's eyes, before saying: "Please don't leave, I know you and daddy fight a lot, but he really does love you." Sometimes Kyle was really surprised by how observant his child could be, this was one of those times; Kyle often considered leaving his husband, but the one time that he was seriously considering this was the time that Kenny chose to confront him about it.

Kyle sighed, it was about time him and his son sat down and talked about this, he'd witnessed all of their fights, been there for the brawls, so he owed the boy an honest explanation for them. "Kenny, come and sit down." The redhead tapped the spot next to him on the bed and Kenny pounced over and sat down. "Grr, how do I explain this to an eight year old?" He mumbled to himself, as Kenny sat and listened patiently. "Okay, well, remember how when you were six your dad gave you that stuffed frog?" Kyle asked, Kenny nodded his head and waited for his father to continue. "Well, at the time it was a really great, but now he's all dirty and old, and you no longer have any real interest in him." Kyle gave Kenny a moment to process the information.

"So, daddy's dirty and old? And that's why you guys fight all the time?" Kenny asked, tilting his head in confusion, this didn't make any sense to him, how exactly did a human get too 'dirty and old' for their husband.

Kyle laughed silently; moments of naivety like these ones were what made him glad that they'd moved out of South Park before starting a family. "No, no, no! What I mean is, we've grown apart. You got tired of Clyde frog so you needed to get a new toy, that's pretty much the same thing."

Kenny nodded his head before getting off of the bed and making his way towards the door, before leaving Kenny turned towards Kyle, once again staring at the ground, and muttered: "I don't think daddy's tired of you at all." Before leaving for bed, and only after he'd left did Kyle realise that he'd forgotten to say 'goodnight'.

Kyle slept better that night then he usually did after a fight, normally he slept like an insomniac, tossing and turning and waking up every hour or so. However, that wasn't necessarily a good thing; maybe if Kyle had woken up at least once that knight, he would have at least known _how_ he'd ended up in the place that he had, the familiar room that he couldn't quite recognise.

Kyle was so busy examining the room, and trying to figure out why it felt so familiar, when it he knew it wasn't part of his house, or one of his friend's, that he hadn't even taken the time to look at himself, and see how he himself was different. Eventually a voice rang up the stairs, "Hurry up Kyle, or you're going to be late for school!"

"Coming ma!" Kyle yelled back instinctively. _Wait, school?_ Then he realised why he felt as though he recognised this room, it was his. Kyle slowly got out of bed and gasped when he hit the ground, then he finally looked at his body. "Ahhh!" This had to be a dream, nothing this fucked up ever happened, not even when he lived in South Park! Kyle felt like he was going to pass out, if he was even awake.


	2. Adjusting to the change

**Sorry if this is a bit all over the place, I got a headache part way through writing it and just wanted to get it finished. I'm working on writing Kyle and Eric a back story to put in as a flash back to explain how they fell in love (so that should be in one of the future chapters, hopefully), so in the meantime, read and review! :)**

**Thanks so much for all the title suggestion! I'm trying to decide between 'All Over Again' as suggested by _dagnytheartist_, and 'Second Chance' (someone suggest 'One Chance' but I feel like 'Second Chance' works better because they're getting a second chance). Both seem to be saying the same thing, which is that everything is happening again.  
**

* * *

Kyle's P.O.V

I'd been able to wing it through the morning by just acted casually, I asked my mum the date, then tried to contain my shock when I got the answer. It's 2011, I'm not sure what month or day it is, I didn't process that part, but it's 2011. Shit. I'm still in fourth grade! How the hell is this possible! The last thing I remember before waking up this morning was talking to Kenny, but then how did I get here? Does this mean that my son is dead? Well, if the date is accurate (or even if it's inaccurate), then he hasn't even been born yet. In fact, if it's really 2011, then he isn't even a sperm yet. So I guess that means that at this point in time he was never alive in the first place.

This is great, just great, I've transported back to one of the darkest times in my life and if I don't play my card right then I might end up killing my son too. I'm still in South Park, I'm still in the closet, my husband (or more like my future husband) still hates me, or at least at this point he thinks he does, and it's too early in time to do anything about! I just want to go back to my own time, why me? Why now of all times? Why couldn't I have at least been sent back to high school? At least then I would have my loving boyfriend to lean on.

I'm currently on my way to the bus stop, what am I supposed to say? What did I used to say when I got to the bus stop? Gah! Why is this so hard? This was one of the biggest times in my life, I used pick on celebrities and get abducted by Apple Inc., and I can barely remember anything about it! But I have to stay calm, if I have a panic attack people will know that something's going on, and if I tell anyone what's going on they'll think I'm crazy. I mean come on, who'd believe that I grew up to marry Cartman of all people, then got magically sent back in time for no apparent reason, that might even be too crazy for South Park! If I remember myself correctly, back in this time I probably wouldn't have hesitated to beat even _myself_ up for saying such preposterous things. I'm finally approaching my old friends, at least I can still remember who they were, after all it wasn't that long ago when I saw them all at Stan and Bebe's wedding. Ha, that's another thing that nobody would believe. "Hey dudes." I say casually.

"Hey Kyle." Stan replies, quickly glancing at me before looking back at the empty road. Well, when I doubt, the obvious always works. I try to examine them all without them noticing; Stan looks exactly the same just younger, and it's no surprise that Kenny hasn't changed, after all this is only two years before he dies, I felt myself shiver at the thought, and I'm glad nobody noticed. Cartman is the one that I'm most interested in, his stomach is a lot larger now compared to my time, although that'll change after we go into high school and he has a growth spurt; from what I remember, all his body really needed to fix his obesity issue was more areas to distribute the fat. He's still got the same face though, I don't know if it was my age, or the way he treated me, but I'm really surprised that I hadn't realized that I'd fallen for him sooner, I wonder when he realized?

"Hey, what are you staring at me for you damn Jew!? Huh!" Cartman turned towards me and flung his arms out to the sides like he was preparing to fight me, why's he in such a bad mood? How long had I been staring for? To many questions, no one to answer them, what matters is: he looks pissed. I wonder what he thinks I'm thinking about, whatever it is, judging by the tome in his voice, I'm sure it's far from the truth.

"Cartman, have you lost weight?" My instincts told me to compliment him, that's usually what I did back home when he was in a foul mood or I just didn't want a fight. It usually served to save my ass from unwanted pain, and give it the kind that'd kept our relationship alive for so long. If it wasn't for sex and Kenny, I doubt that we would have stayed together for nearly as long as we did-have-I don't know what we are anymore. I really love Cartman, he's just the sort of person that you have to love in small doses, and I think the problem is that getting married caused an overdose.

The brunet looked perplexed for a moment, and our other friends just looked plain shocked. However, after a moment Cartman slowly looked down at his body, examining it sharply before hesitantly replying. "Y-yeah, I think so." He smiled smugly, and I smiled back happily.

"Well, then I guess I can't call you 'fatass' anymore." I laughed, for the first time that morning I was feeling genuinely happy.

Eric looked like he was about to say something else, but then the bus pulled up so we all loaded onto it without another word. Bebe is apparently sick today so Stan went and sat next to Wendy, Kenny sat with a lonesome Craig, which left Cartman and I together. Well, not really, I just didn't want to see my happy nostalgia end so soon. Despite my dilemma, I secretly thanked whichever god was out there that there was going to at least be one spark of positivity in my otherwise dreadful day.

"So, Kyle," Eric started, turning towards me in his seat and smiling eagerly. "Do you seriously think I've lost weight?" He asked, I smiled wider at how happy he sounded.

"Yeah dude, you look great." I grinned, it's nice talking to Cartman without there being a guaranteed fight afterwards, and even if it was just regarding a fake compliment I'd given. I wasn't here yesterday, so how the hell am supposed to know if he's lost weight.

After we arrived at school we all went our separate ways, having lockers in different places and all, and that's when I realized something that made my face turn white and my body freeze in place. I have no idea where my locker is. I decided to just walk through the halls, and hopefully I'd see one that'd look familiar enough to be mine, but even if that worked I still don't know combination. I decided to go find Stan and see if I've ever told him my combination, it's unlikely but still worth a shot.

I manage to find him in the crowd of children, all looking to be about the same age, and approach his locker. "Sup Kyle?" He turns towards as he closes his locker and I notice how tall he is, it's amusing that he's the tallest in the group right now, since later on even Ike over grows him, and he's shorter then mum.

"Hey dude, um, do you have any idea what my locker combination is?" I ask, smiling nervously, Stan sighs and face palms. I'm going to take that as a no, damn it. What did I say to him?

"Dude, I asked you to write your combo down for me in case this happened and you told me you didn't need to." I sigh, I can't believe I could be so stupid, I mean okay I was nine, and it's not like I should really have been expecting something like this to happen, but still.

"Kyle!" I turn around to see Cartman storming angrily towards me, shoving to the side anyone who blocks his path. He looks pissed, memories of drunken fights and awkward silences come flooding back to me, and I feel my body tense involuntarily. "You fucking liar! Stupid dirty rotten Jew! Is this part of some kind of sick plan Kyle!? Make Cartman think he's lost weight then laugh at him behind his back!? Or were you secretly hoping that I'd get diabetes like Scott Malkenson!?" He screeched at me, I can vaguely remember a kid named Scott, whatever Cartman called him, having a lisp and no friends, so I take it I've made him pretty pissed. When he got close enough I'd actually been expecting him to hit me, that's what usually happens when he gets _this_ mad, or was that just because we were adults. I really can't tell the difference anymore, both Cartmans are the same in my mind, no matter how different reality says they really are.

"Wow Cartman, calm down!" I wave my arms in front of myself to emphasise my request. "What happened?" Cartman seems to fume at this, what exactly did I do this time?

"Oh ha ha, very funny, playing dumb are we? Well fine then, I'll play along," Cartman took a step closer to me, and I took a step back. Stan stood to the side watching this play out; he looked like he was going to intervene, but had nothing to say, I'd probably dug my own grave as usual anyway. "I just got back from the gym, I checked my weight on the scales and it said that I've actually _gained_ weight!" Oh shit, and I actually thought I could get along with Cartman. Well, screw that idea. I don't even remember how we started dating in the first place, I figure we both have too much imaginary pride to actually confess to each other. "You sneaky Jew! Well it's not gonna work! I got my eye on you Kahl!" Cartman started running away from us backwards and as much as I tried, I couldn't hold in a sigh of irritation.

"Screw this dude, I'm just gonna go back to bed." And with that, I went home.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review! :)**


End file.
